Future Zweinstein
by Jerlien
Summary: In dit verhaal leer je Mirthe kennen, een meisje dat dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein gaat. Benieuwd wat ze allemaal gaat beleven? Lees dan vooral door!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo beste lezers! Welkom bij mijn verhaal. Ten eerste hoort er volgens mij altijd een disclaimer bij. Het hele idee van Zweinstein is natuurlijk niet van mij. Heel veel karakters heb ik echter wel zelf bedacht.  
****Als je een mening hebt over mijn verhaal (wat je ongetwijfeld hebt) aarzel dan niet om me dat te vertellen! Daar leer ik immers van. Oh, en het is mijn eerste verhaal op deze site, dus inderdaad graag reviews.**

H.1

Verlegen keek ze om zich heen, ze wist wat er zou gaan gebeuren, het was helemaal uitgezet, maar toch. Stel je voor dat ze nou eens niet op tijd zou worden opgehaald, dat ze haar vergeten waren, en dat ze daardoor de trein zou missen. Of dat haar kamer niet gereserveerd was, want de huiself nam wel erg lang de tijd om haar naam te vinden in het boek. Ze drukte Zaphira wat dichter tegen zich aan. Gelukkig hadden haar ouders geregeld dat die mee mocht. Ze was een uitzondering, Kwistels mogen over het algemeen niet mee naar Zweinstein, alleen een pad, uil of kat. Al is een Kwistel natuurlijk wel een soort kat, maar ook weer niet.

Eindelijk; de huiself had haar naam gevonden.

Het mannetje liep haar voor de trap op, en ze had ondanks zijn langzame tempo toch moeite om hem bij te houden. Haar tas was namelijk erg zwaar. Zaphira mauwde. Omdat ze zoveel moeite moest doen om de trap op te komen had ze haar een beetje fijngeknepen. Snel liet ze Zaphira los. Die stak haar merkwaardige staart omhoog, en liep elegant naar boven.

De kamer was groot, met een tweepersoonsbed. Ze rende erheen, en liet zich er achterover op vallen. Hier zou ze zeker wel lekker op kunnen slapen! Er was ook nog een badkamer, met een bad, iets kleiner dan die ze thuis hadden, maar die was ook wel heel groot.

Ze keek om zich heen, vijf dagen moest ze zichzelf hier zien te vermaken, dat zou best wel lukken, want op de Wegisweg is van alles te doen en te zien! Vijf dagen… genoeg tijd om je hier een beetje thuis te maken. Ze viste haar aparte verzameling stenen en schelpen uit haar tas en zette hem op het tafeltje naast het bed aan de kant waarvan ze dacht dat ze zou gaan slapen. Misschien wel in het midden. Het doosje was goed ingepakt, maar het was best breekbaar. Ze had het namelijk versierd met de schelpen en stenen die ze had gevonden. Het zag er wel heel mooi uit.

Daarna pakte ze haar portemonnee, er zat nog Dreuzelgeld in, ze deed namelijk meestal boodschappen in de normale supermarkten, dat was goedkoper. Nou ja, ze had nog een ander zakje meegenomen om de knoeten en galjoenen in te doen die ze nog moet ophalen uit Goudgrijp. Misschien was het slim om morgen al meteen de spullen voor school te gaan halen, dan was dat ook al meteen gebeurd. Had ze het sleuteltje voor haar kluis nog? Opeens ongerust en bang dat ze hem kwijt was begon ze te zoeken, waar had ze hem ook alweer gelaten? Gelukkig kwam hij snel terecht, hij zat namelijk in haar broekzak, in een klein vakje zodat ze kan voelen of hij er nog zit. Wat dus niet al te goed werkte.

Haar maag knorde, moeizaam opende ze haar ogen. Ze was met kleren en al op bed in slaap gevallen. Hoe laat was het eigenlijk? Vast wel tijd voor het avondeten. Haar ogen werden groot bij het zien van de tijd. Het was 7 uur 's ochtends! Logisch dat ze honger had, het avondeten had ze gemist en die middag was ze zo zenuwachtig dat ze niets had kunnen eten!

Nadat ze haar haar had gefatsoeneerd en de kleren glad had gestreken liep ze aarzelend de deur uit. Zou er al ontbijt zijn? Of was het toch nog te vroeg… Er liep een schoonmaakster voor haar uit. Zou ze het vragen? Of gewoon gaan kijken of er al iets was? Na even te hebben getwijfeld koos ze voor het eerste.

"Ehm, hallo, mag ik wat vragen?" Begon ze zenuwachtig. De schoonmaakster draaide zich om, het was een jong meisje, ze schatte haar ongeveer drie of vier jaar ouder dan dat ze zelf was. Het meisje had oranje haar, wat net over haar schouders kwam. Heel mooi.

"Natuurlijk! Wat is er?" Antwoordde het meisje vriendelijk. Zie je wel, helemaal niet eng, zei ze tegen zichzelf. "Kun je al ontbijten?" Vroeg ze toen ook maar direct. Het meisje knikte. "Ja, vanaf 7 uur, en dat is het net geweest. We hebben het zo vroeg al klaar omdat er altijd mensen zijn die haast hebben en vroeg weg moeten. Weet je trouwens waar de eetzaal is?" Dat is waar! Dat wist ze eigenlijk helemaal niet! Ze schudde beduusd haar hoofd. "Eh, nee, eigenlijk niet, daar had ik helemaal niet aangedacht." Het meisje lachte om mijn gezicht. "Maakt niet uit hoor, kom, ik breng je er wel even heen. Ik heet trouwens Chassidy, Chassidy Wemel, en jij?"

"Mirthe Aylenn. Chassidy is trouwens best een leuke naam."

Chassidy keek haar even aan, en lachte toen. "Dank je, dat vindt niet iedereen, de meeste vinden hem óf mooi, óf lelijk, niet ertussenin. Mirthe is ook een mooie naam."

De eetzaal was best dichtbij, maar ze wist niet of ze hem zomaar had kunnen vinden. Alle vloeren en deuren leken op elkaar, afgezien dan van het feit dat er nummers op de deuren staan.

"Ga je dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein?" Vroeg Chassidy. Mirthe knikte, "Ja, ik heb er al veel over gehoord. Ook dat de lessen in het begin best moeilijk zijn, en dat iedereen uitkijkt naar de vlieglessen?"

"Het zijn vooral de jongens die het stoer vinden om te laten zien dat ze al kunnen vliegen omdat ze het toevallig 1 keer eerder hebben gedaan. Ikzelf vind Kruidenkunde altijd wel interessant. Al is vliegles tussendoor natuurlijk ook altijd wel leuk, wat anders dan de rest van de vakken tenminste." Antwoordde Chassidy. "Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vindt dat ik het vraag, maar waarom ben je hier eigenlijk in het hotel? Moet je niet met je ouders inkopen doen?"

Mirthe schudde haar hoofd, "Nee, mijn ouders zijn weer op reis voor hun werk, en het kon echt niet wachten, dus moet ik hier 5 dagen in het hotel blijven en zelf mijn inkopen doen. Maar dat is niet al te moeilijk. En ik word door iemand naar de trein begeleid, het is wel allemaal goed geregeld." Wat niet wegneemt dat het best spannend is om zelf je inkopen te gaan doen. Dat besefte Mirthe maar al te goed, ze deed er misschien wel luchtig over, maar heel prettig was het natuurlijk niet.

"Hmm, oké. Wanneer ga je inkopen doen?" Vroeg Chassidy. "Morgen." Luidde het korte antwoord van Mirthe. "Zou je zin hebben om het samen te doen? Ik was namelijk ook van plan om morgen te gaan, aangezien het mijn vrije dag is." Stelde Chassidy voor, die ondertussen op een hele grote klok keek. "Shit, is het alweer zo laat? Sorry Mirthe, maar ik moet weer verder, anders wordt er iemand boos op me. Wil je morgen?" Ze knikte maar snel van ja, nu hoefde ze het toch niet meer alleen te doen, en Chassidy is hartstikke aardig. "Mooi! Dan zie ik je morgen. 10 uur beneden?" Weer knikte ze van ja, en Chassidy rende bijna weg. Morgen, 10 uur beneden. Maar nu eerst maar eens eten!


	2. Chapter 2

**H.2**

Het was hartstikke druk op de Wegisweg. Iedereen kwam met zijn hele familie om dit nog even te kopen, en die had nog een boek nodig. Ze moest heel goed opletten waar Chassidy heen rende en naar binnen liep. Stel je voor dat ze haar kwijt was! Natuurlijk moest Chassidy op dat moment weer net een ondoordringbare menigte binnendringen. Met een tinnen ketel en de weegschalen die ze eerder al had gekocht op haar rug ging dat haar toch wat minder goed af. Misschien was het slimmer geweest als ze die aan het eind had gekocht.

Aan alle kanten duwden en sjorden er mensen. Chassidy was ze al kwijt. Ze kon nu maar beter zorgen dat ze uit deze menigte kwam.

De ene menigte uit, de andere weer in. Voor ze het wist stond ze tussen rekken snoep en wat nog al niet meer. Toeters, toverstokken, krijsende krijsers (dat stond tenminste op het kaartje) en ukkepukken. Wat was dit nou weer voor winkel?!

"Ah, Mirthe, daar ben je. Dit is George, een broertje van mijn opa Bill." Chassidy had haar arm vastgepakt en sleepte haar mee naar een oudere man die een oor miste.

"Hallo daar! 1 van mijn achternichtjes zie ik, maar welke ook al weer?!" Zei de oude man plagend. "Oom George, wanneer léér je het nou eens? Ik ben Chassidy, dochter van Ciceron die op zijn beurt zoon was van Bill." Antwoordde Chassidy zogenaamd vermoeid. Ze speelde het spelletje gewoon mee. De man begon te lachen, en tikte ondertussen een jongen op zijn vingers omdat die hoopte iets te kunnen pikken. "Wie heb je nu weer meegenomen? Een meisje dit keer zie ik." Dit keer keek hij haar aan. "Mirthe Aylenn, meneer." Antwoordde ze verlegen. "Meneer, meneer! Zeg maar gewoon oom George hoor! Dat doet iedereen hier." Ze knikte wat beduusd, verbaasd door de manier waarop ze hem ineens mocht noemen, alsof ze deel was van de familie.

"Dit is de fopshop van de familie. George en zijn tweelingbroer Fred zijn ermee begonnen. Nu heeft zijn zoon Fred het overgenomen, maar oom George is hier niet weg te slaan." Legde Chassidy uit. "Maar goed, ik moest hier even mijn neus laten zien, dus we kunnen nu weer verder hoor."

Gelukkig was het de rest van de middag minder druk, en konden we de spullen makkelijker kopen. Op Zweinstein zouden ze met Veer en Inkt gaan schrijven. Eigenlijk had ze dat nog nooit gedaan, bij haar thuis gebruikten ze altijd pen of potlood. Nou ja, zo moeilijk kon het toch niet zijn?

De dag vloog voorbij. Chassidy had veel meer gekocht dan wat ze nodig had voor school, maar dat kon ze wel een keer gebruiken was Chassidy's antwoord toen ze er een opmerking over maakte.

"Helaas zie ik je morgen niet meer." Zei Chassidy voor haar hotelkamerdeur. "Alleen 's ochtends vroeg moet ik nog in de keuken werken, en daarna moet ik de laatste nachtjes nog even thuis slapen van mijn ouders. Dus dan zie ik je op Zweinstein, of misschien in de trein nog wel." Ze knikte. Dat was wel jammer, want het was erg gezellig geweest. "Is goed, dan zie ik je dan wel." Antwoordde ze. Chassidy gaf haar een knuffel, en liep weg.

Toen ze de kamer binnen liep lag er tot haar verbazing een papiertje onder de deur doorgeschoven. Nieuwsgierig pakte ze het op en begon te lezen. Het was geschreven in een priegelig handschrift.

Juffrouw Aylenn,,

We hebben een bericht ontvangen waarin staat dat Uw verblijf hier zal worden ingekort. U zult morgenochtend worden opgehaald wegens veranderde omstandigheden.

Het hotel

Morgen al weg? Maar waarheen dan? Zweinstein was toch nog niet open? De gedachten kolkten door haar hoofd. Op de een of andere manier kreeg ze ze niet onder controle. Totdat Zaphira in haar armen sprong. Zo erg was het toch niet? Ze zou alleen eerder worden opgehaald…

Ze sliep slecht die nacht, en was om 6 uur al bepakt en bezakt. Misschien zou ze Chassidy nog even kunnen zien.

"Nee dat hoeft helemaal niet! Alles was al geregeld, je hoefde alleen maar te zorgen dat…!" De man die aan het schreeuwen was stopte onmiddellijk toen hij haar zag. Hij keek haar verwijtend aan, en wende zich weer tot de vrouw waar hij tegen had geschreeuw. Ze liep maar snel weer verder. Wat een enge man!

Een onbekende lekkere geur kwam uit de keuken. Daar zou Chassidy moeten zijn als ze er nog was. Maar ze durfde niet naar binnen te lopen. Zoals altijd als ze zenuwachtig was had ze Zaphira in haar armen. Dit keer vond de Kwistel het hoogst ongepast, en wilde zich loswurmen. Mirthe keek haar echter smekend aan en Zaphira schikte zich maar in haar lot.

De huiself keek haar onderzoekend aan toen ze om 7 uur bij de receptie aan kwam zetten. Ze had besloten te vragen waarom ze zou worden opgehaald, maar wilde er niet voor 7 uur heengaan, stel je voor dat er nog niemand was! Net toen ze het wilde vragen kwam er een oudere jongen binnenrennen. Hij had donkerbruin haar dat door de war zat, maar geen net out-of-bed look. Zijn ogen hadden ongeveer dezelfde kleur als zijn haar. Hij was knap, maar ook best wel lang.

"Ik ben hier om Mirthe Aylenn op te halen. Ik had gisteren een bericht laten sturen. Ik kon alleen zo vroeg komen. Zou U iemand kunnen sturen om te vragen of ze zich zo snel mogelijk klaar kan maken? Zeg ook maar meteen dat het me spijt dat ik zo vroeg moet komen, maar het kan niet anders." De jongen keek de huiself smekend aan. Die naar haar keek. Ze voelde dat ze rood werd. "Ehm, ik ben Mirthe." Zei ze stamelend.

De jongen keek verbaasd opzij, alsof hij haar nog helemaal niet had gezien. "Echt? Mooi! Ik ben trouwens Alecto Tades." Zei de jongen opgelucht. "Had je toevallig ook je spullen al gepakt?" Vroeg hij aarzelend. Ze knikte. Dat had ze toevallig wel. Zit er toch nog een voordeel aan vroeg wakker worden!

Ze rende naar boven, en pakte haar tas. Hij was nog zwaarder geworden door alle schoolspullen die erbij in zaten. Eenmaal beneden vroeg ze nieuwsgierig aan Alecto: "Hoe gaan we? En waar gaan we heen?"

"We gaan met de Hippogriefen, en naar mijn huis." Luidde het antwoord. Mirthe knikte alleen maar, en liep de deur uit. Waar ze recht in een paar grote groene ogen keek. De ogen van een Hippogrief. Met daaronder een scherp uitziende snavel. Ze durfde zich niet te bewegen. Knipperde niet met haar ogen. Hield zelfs haar adem in.

De ogen voor zich bestudeerden haar nieuwsgierig. De snavel klikte een keer. Er lagen geen emoties in de ogen die zo diep leken als de diepste zee. Niet of het een vriendelijk of chagrijnig dier was. Er kwam pas beroering in toen Zaphira op haar schouder sprong. Het leek alsof er een flits van erkenning door de ogen van het dier schoot. En de Hippogrief maakte een buiging. Een buiging! Natuurlijk, dat was het, daar had ze wel eens van gehoord. Ook zij maakte een buiging. Zaphira spinde genoegend op haar schouder.

Pas toen had ze door dat er meerdere mensen omheen stonden, met hun toverstok klaar om te handelen indien mogelijk.

"Dit is echt het meest wonderbaarlijkste dat ik ooit heb gezien." Zei Alecto. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat een Hippogrief, en dan Sarabi al helemaal, als eerste zou buigen voor een tovenaar of heks, en dan wachtend op antwoord. Zeer ongewoon." "Sarabi?" Herhaalde ze, "Heet ze Sarabi? Dat is een mooie naam…" Ze had haar hand al uitgestoken, en aaide over het hoofd van de Hippogrief. De veren waren zo zacht als ze nog nooit gevoeld had. De ogen van de Hippogrief, Sarabi, stonden dit keer vriendelijk. Ze zou wel vrienden worden met Sarabi. Als ze er de tijd tenminste voor kreeg.

De reis naar Alecto's huis, eigenlijk die van zijn ouders, was geweldig. Net als het uitzicht. Zweinstein was echt heel groot, net als haar ouders haar al hadden verteld. Alleen over het stenen huis aan het meer, dat een verlenging van het kasteel leek te zijn, hadden haar ouders niets over verteld.

Het was gezellig druk in Alecto's huis. Ze hadden trouwens een enorme deur, wat Mirthe wel snapte toen ze zijn moeder zag, die was 2 meter lang, volgens haar schatting.

"Hallo meisje! Wat gezellig om jou er bij te hebben! Ik ben Harmonia. De moeder van Alecto. Dit is Kiros." De vrouw wees naar de jongen naast haar. Of was het al een man? "Sirius, Tamara, komen jullie even beneden? Onze gast is er!" Riep Harmonia. Ik hoorde wat gestommel van boven, en toen op de trap. Een meisje met golvend kastanjebruin haar kwam de trap afrennen.

"Hoi, ik ben Tamara." Zei het meisje toen ze voor haar stond. "Ik ben Mirthe." Antwoordde ze. "Jij gaat dit jaar toch ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein? Ik ook. Nou ja, voor zover je er voor het eerst naartoe kunt gaan als je ernaast woont, maar je snapt wel wat ik bedoel." Ze knikte, waarop haar blik werd getrokken naar een jongen die achter Tamara de trap af kwam lopen. Zijn zilveren ogen keken haar doordringend aan, maar hij zei niets. "Oh, dat is mijn broer Sirius. De sorteerhoed riep bij hem geen afdeling, dus James heeft hem zolang bij Huffelpuf ingedeeld. Ik weet niet waar hij op wacht, want ons is gezegd dat het alleen maar tijdelijk is." Verklaarde Tamara. "Kom je mee naar mijn kamer? Daar slaap je deze drie nachten nog, voordat we naar Zweinstein gaan." Ze liet zich maar meeslepen, op de één of andere manier kreeg ze de ogen van Sirius niet uit haar hoofd. Hoe oud zou hij eigenlijk zijn?


	3. Chapter 3

H.3

Het was wat later in de ochtend toen ze wakker werd. Dat voelde ze meteen. Net als dat het huis leeg aanvoelde. Snel kleedde ze zich aan, en sleepte Zaphira met zich mee naar beneden. Daar zat Sirius te ontbijten. Hij keek even op toen hij haar hoorde aankomen, maar richtte toen zijn ogen weer op het papier dat hij voor zich had liggen. "Tamara is met Alecto, Kiros en Harmonia weg. Ze komen wat later in de middag weer terug." Was alles wat hij zei. Ze antwoordde niet, maar dat leek hij ook niet te verwachten. Wat zou ze nu de hele dag gaan doen? Sirius zag er ook niet uit alsof hij iets met haar wilde gaan doen. Misschien kon ze wat rondlopen in het bos? Kijken of er nog mooie stenen waren? Nou ja, een beter idee had ze toch niet. Zonder ook maar iets tegen Sirius te zeggen liep ze het huisje uit. Als hij zijn eigen gang zou gaan, zou zij dat ook doen! Ze merkte niet dat zijn ogen haar volgden toen ze naar buiten liep.

Het bos was donkerder dan ze had verwacht. De frisse geuren van het bos waaiden in haar gezicht. Hier en daar stonden wat paddenstoelen, en lag er een steen verscholen. Ze had net een hele mooie opgepakt toen ze achter zich iets hoorde ritselen. Er was alleen niets te zien. Ze bleef nog even kijken of ze niet toch nog iets zag, maar liep toen door. Het paadje waar ze op liep kronkelde door het bos. Er leek geen eind aan te komen. Opeens botste ze tegen iets aan. Iets… maar wat?! Er was helemaal niets te zien op het pad. Ook niet in de berm. Voorzichtig stak ze haar hand uit naar voren. Haar vingertopjes raakten weer de onzichtbare muur. Van schrik trok ze haar hand terug, en draaide zich om. Warme lucht blies in haar gezicht. Aan alle kanten kraakten er takjes. Heel langzaam deed ze haar ogen dicht, om maar niet iets te voelen wat ze niet kon zien. Toen strekte ze haar hand uit, en raakte een warme, maar leerachtige huid. Ze wilde bijna gaan gillen, maar bedacht zich dat gillen het wezen, wat het dan ook was, niet echt kalmer zou maken. Net toen ze ook haar andere hand wilde uitsteken was het weg. Het eerste wat haar opviel toen ze haar ogen weer open durfde te doen was een aparte steen.

"Waar was je? Alecto wilde je al bijna gaan zoeken!" Een opgewonden Tamara riep haar toe zodra ze weer in zicht kwam. "En aan die Sirius hebben we ook niks, die doet toch alleen maar wat hij wil. Kom maar gauw binnen, het is namelijk tijd voor het avondeten." Tamara praatte aan een stuk door. Ze had niet eens tijd om antwoord te geven. Binnen stond de openhaard aan, en zat iedereen rond een kleine ronde tafel. Het eten dat Harmonia op tafel zette rook heerlijk. Ze hoorde haar maag knorren. Ze had weer 2 maaltijden overgeslagen, daar moest ze toch maar eens wat beter op gaan letten. "Hier, kom maar naast mij zitten." Zei Tamara. "Normaal gesproken zit Daphne, mijn nicht, hier als ze hier is. Maar nu mag jij hier zitten." Nog wat verlegen ging ze zitten, en keek naar de anderen aan tafel. Tamara zat naast haar, en was net wat groter dan zij was. Tamara had golvend, kastanje bruin haar dat naar achteren wapperde als ze aan het rennen was. Aan de andere kant van Tamara zat Harmonia, ook met bruin haar. Verder was het geen hele knappe vrouw, maar haar lach was wel vriendelijk. Tegenover Tamara zat Kiros. Kiros had ook bruin haar, alleen was dat wat lichter van kleur. Zijn ogen daarentegen waren een tint donkerder. Hij had een beginnende baard. Tegenover haar zat Sirius. Hij ving haar blik op, en bleef haar aankijken. Zijn zilveren ogen hielden haar blik vast. Waarom bleef hij nou kijken?

"Mirthe, geef je bord maar even, dan schept mama wel even op." Gelukkig werd ze opgeschrikt door Tamara, die haar bord wilde. "Oh, ja, natuurlijk." Ze tilde het zware stenen bord op, en kreeg even later een mega vol bord terug. Gelukkig had ze honger, ze had namelijk weer het ontbijt overgeslagen, maar dit keer ook de lunch…Thuis at ze nooit zo ongezond. Ze richtte zich maar helemaal op het eten, en vermeet oogcontact met Sirius, die voor haar gevoel de hele tijd naar haar zat te kijken.

"Ben jij wel eens op Zweinstein zelf geweest, Tamara?" Vroeg ze toen ze op Tamara haar kamer waren. "Ja, een paar keer. De eerste keer was ik nog heel jong, en mijn moeder heeft me de keren daarna geplaagd met het feit dat ik de trappen zo eng vond, en niet naar boven durfde." "Is Zweinstein echt zo groot als het eruit ziet? Mijn ouders vertelden nooit zoveel, ik moest altijd zelf met de vragen komen." Zaphira kroop op haar, en ging op haar buik liggen. Afwezig aaide ze haar. "Het is volgens mij nog groter dan dat je denkt. Ik ben er al een aantal keer verdwaald, toen Alecto mij voor de grap achter liet. Ik was helemaal in een van de lokalen terechtgekomen in de kelder. Dat was wel eng." "Weet jij al in welke afdeling je komt? Of waar hoop je dat je komt?" Zaphira spinde luid op haar buik, ze voelde het helemaal tot in haar benen trillen. "Ik dacht te weten dat ik in Ravenklauw terecht zou komen. Daar zijn Kiros en Alecto wel heen gegaan. Mama ook, maar Sirius niet, die is eigenlijk nog steeds afdelingsloos. Ik weet niet waarom hij nergens is ingedeeld. Ik hoop niet dat hetzelfde met mij gebeurd. Dat zou ik echt niet fijn vinden. Wat denk jij dan? Waar je ingedeeld wordt bedoel ik." Verduidelijkte Tamara haar vraag. "Ik heb echt geen idee, mijn moeder was ingedeeld bij Huffelpuf, maar mijn vader Zwadderich. Ik hoop eigenlijk op Griffoendor, denk ik. Nou ja, ik weet het eigenlijk ook niet." Ze gaapte. "Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga slapen. Ga je morgen weer weg?" "Ja," Antwoordde Tamara "maar dit keer mag je wel mee, want we gaan naar de Hippogriefen. Mijn moeder is ook heel benieuwd hoe Sarabi dit keer gaat reageren. Ik vind haar heel erg mooi, maar ze heeft me nooit gemogen. Wat dat betreft ben ik wel jaloers op je. Maar ja, Nidi is ook heel lief, dus ik heb niet te klagen. Nidi is trouwens mijn Hippogrief." Zei Tamara. "Welterusten Tamara." Zei ze. "Ja, slaap lekker."

Ze was doodop, maar kon de slaap niet vatten. Tamara sliep al wel heel snel. Zaphira ook, maar die was aan het dromen, want ze bewoog de hele tijd. Voorzichtig tilde ze Zaphira op, en ging rechtop zitten. Eigenlijk was Zaphira wel zwaar geworden. Toen ze haar vond was het nog maar een kitten geweest. Slaperig deed Zaphira 1 oog voor een deel open, maar deed die weer dicht toen ze op de warme matras lag. Stil liep ze naar Tamara's raam. Het was pikdonker buiten. Ze twijfelde even. Zou ze een frisse neus gaan halen zoals ze altijd deed als ze thuis niet kon slapen? Misschien mocht het wel helemaal niet, en zat de deur op slot. Maar hier wachten tot ze sliep had ook geen nut. Ze deed snel een paar sokken aan, de eerste die ze kon vinden in het donker, en liep naar de deur. Stilletjes deed ze die open tot een kier, en wurmde zich erdoorheen. Ook op de gang was het pikdonker. Maar ze was er nu wel vaker doorheen gelopen. Ze zou het wel moeten vinden. Met haar hand langs de muur tastend vond ze de trap. Gelukkig kraakten de treden niet, en kon ze zonder geluid te maken beneden komen. In de woonkamer struikelde ze over een tas, of iets wat daarop leek, en kon nog maar net voorkomen dat ze met veel geluid hard zou neerkomen. Bij de voordeur kon ze haar schoenen niet vinden, dus deed ze haar sokken maar uit. Ze liep toch liever op blote voeten. De voordeur piepte een beetje toen ze hem opendeed. Snel deed ze hem achter haar dicht, en rende het grasveldje op, waar ze zich meteen op haar rug liet vallen. De sterren waren heel mooi. Het enige nadeel was dat het gras iets nattig was. Haar hele pyjama was nat op haar rug.

"Wat doe je buiten?" Ze schrok zich dood toen ze een stem hoorde. Had ze nou toch geluid gemaakt? Nog steeds een beetje geschrokken ging ze staan, en draaide zich om. Het was Sirius. Ze wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen, maar besloot gewoon de waarheid te vertellen. "Ik kon niet slapen." Zei ze. "Dus dan ga je buiten midden in de nacht op het natte gras liggen en naar de sterren kijken?" Vroeg hij. "Ja.., nou, ja. Dat zie je toch?" Hij lachte. "Ik ben nog niemand tegengekomen die hetzelfde doet als ik als hij niet kan slapen." Ze moest even nadenken voordat ze doorhad wat hij zei. "Wacht even…Jij gaat ook naar buiten op je rug liggend naar de sterren kijken als je niet kan slapen?" "Precies." Antwoordde Sirius, "Alleen ga ik niet in het natte gras liggen, en ken ik de gevaarlijke dieren die hier in dit grasveld grazen omdat ze het als hun wei beschouwen als het avond is." Ze keek om zich heen. "Er staat hier helemaal geen dier hoor." Zei ze een beetje boos, waarom probeerde hij haar nou bang te maken? "Jawel hoor." Zei Sirius. "Je ziet ze alleen niet. Er staat er hier eentje naast me. Strek je hand maar uit, dan kun je het zelf voelen. Hij stond al de hele tijd naar je te kijken." Grijnzend keek hij me aan. Natuurlijk wilde ik ook niet als een watje overkomen, maar misschien was het ook wel allemaal 1 grote grap, wat haar veel waarschijnlijker leek dan dat er echt een dier stond. Aarzelend strekte ze haar hand uit, en raakte een onzichtbare barrière, die aanvoelde als leer. Het was net zo als in het bos! "Wat is dit voor dier? Waarom is hij onzichtbaar?" Vroeg ze opgewonden. Dit keer keek Sirius haar verbaasd aan. "Waarom ben je niet bang? Het is een groot dier, het stond naar je te kijken, en het is onzichtbaar." Zei hij. "Omdat ik hem of haar al eerder ben tegengekomen, en er toen ook niets is gebeurd." Was haar antwoord. Daar moest Sirius zichtbaar over nadenken. "Ach ja," Mompelde hij. "Dat ze iets met dieren heeft wisten we al…" Daarna vervolgde hij hardop: "Dit is een Terzieler. Deze dieren zijn alleen zichtbaar voor degenen die iemand hebben zien sterven. Meestal is men er bang voor, maar op zich zijn het hele vriendelijke dieren, die er alleen maar een beetje anders uitzien." Sirius aaide het voor haar onzichtbare dier. Ze wilde het dier zo graag zien! Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes, draaide wat bij, keek of ze een schaduw zag, maar niks van dat alles. Als ze haar ogen moest geloven, stond er niks voor haar. Alleen maar Sirius met zijn hand die de lucht aaide, en haar hand die tegen de lucht aan ruste. En toen moest ze lachen. Het zag er ook allemaal ze belachelijk uit! Het duurde even voordat Sirius doorhad waar ze om lachte, maar toen lachte hij ook mee. Ineens hoorde ze een griezelig soort gehinnik, en kreeg ze een duwtje in haar rug, waardoor ze voorover viel. Sirius begon nog harder te lachen. "De Terzielers willen ook mee lachen!" Zei hij tussen het lachen door.

Ineens stopte Sirius met lachen, en luisterde gespannen. Daarna fluisterde hij heel zachtjes "Lumos." Een lichtje verscheen aan de top van zijn wijsvinger, en wierp een lichtbaan over het gras. Het verlichte helemaal tot aan de deur van het huisje. En het verlichtte Tamara, die naar buiten kwam lopen. Sirius keek meteen een stuk minder vrolijk, aaide nog even de Terzieler die naast hem stond, en keek haar aan. "Ik ga maar weer eens naar binnen, voordat er nog meer wakker worden." Toen draaide hij zich om, fluisterde "Nox." En het licht bij zijn wijsvinger verdween. Het was weer donker, donkerder dan dat het eerst was. En toen drong het pas tot haar door dat Sirius geen toverstok had gebruikt bij zijn toverspreuk. En het licht kwam van zijn wijsvinger… Ze reikte even aan alle kanten van zich met haar handen, om te checken of er geen Terzieler stond, en liep toen Tamara tegemoet. Ineens was ze heel erg moe. Ze zou zeker lekker kunnen slapen, wat er nog van de nacht over was.


	4. Chapter 4

**H.4**

Zenuwachtig keek Mirthe om zich heen. Volgens Harmonia kon Professor Segard er elk moment zijn. Tamara lachte. "Je hoeft niet zo zenuwachtig te kijken hoor, ze komen er heus zo wel aan." En precies op dat moment hoorden ze zenuwachtige stemmen uit een gang iets verderop weg komen. "Zie je wel?" Zei Tamara. Mirthe moest haar gelijk geven, er kwamen inderdaad mensen aan. Niet veel later ging de deur open, en kwam er een lange vrouw binnen, van middelbare leeftijd. Achter haar kwamen veel onzekere, zenuwachtige, kleine eerstejaars. Precies hetzelfde als zij.

"Ah, mevrouw Tadess en mevrouw Aylenn, jullie zijn er ook allebei, zie ik. Dan zijn we nu compleet. Als jullie mij even zouden willen excuseren, dan ga ik even informeren of alles gereed is, en dan kunnen jullie daarna de zaal betreden." Professor Segard sprak iedereen beleefd aan en liep toen met grote passen naar de deur, waar ze doorheen glipte zonder dat iemand iets kon zien van wat erachter op hun wachtte. "Kom mee." Tamara trok haar aan haar arm mee naar de andere eerstejaars, en gaf toen het meisje waar ze voor stopte een knuffel. "Vida, lang niet meer gezien." Vida was een echt klein meisje. En met echt klein bedoelde ze ook echt klein. Zij was al niet groot, ongeveer 1.50, maar Vida was zeker anderhalve kop kleiner. Vandaar dat ze ook veel jonger leek. Ze was tenger, en zag er al met al heel breekbaar uit. Haar schouderlange blonde haar veranderde niets aan dat beeld. Vida knikte Tamara toe, en keek toen haar aan, en stak haar hand uit. "Ik ben Vida." Zei ze. "Ik ben Mirthe." Was haar antwoord. Tamara had zich ondertussen al naar iemand anders gewend; een redelijk lange, magere jongen. Niet dun, maar echt mager. Zijn mantel en kleren konden dat niet verbergen. "Mirthe, dit is Milan, Milan, dit is Mirthe." Stelde ze ons aan elkaar voor. Ze lachte hem even toe, en draaide zich om toen ze de deur open hoorde gaan. Professor Segard was terug. "Eerstejaars, straks begint het banket, om het begin van het nieuwe schooljaar, en de nieuwe leerlingen te vieren. Maar voordat we daarmee gaan beginnen, en jullie in de Grote Zaal plaatsnemen, verdelen we jullie over de vier afdelingen. Die Indelingsceremonie is belangrijk, want tijdens je hele verblijf hier, is je afdeling bijna je familie. Je volgt je lessen samen met je afdeling, slaapt samen op de afdelingszaal, en verbrengt je vrije tijd door in de leerlingenkamer. De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Huffelpuf, Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Tijdens jullie verblijf op Zweinstein leveren opmerkelijke prestaties of triomfen afdelingspunten op, en aan de afdeling met de meeste punten word aan het eind van het jaar een beker uitgereikt. Dat waren alle belangrijke punten. Zouden jullie nu een rij achter mij aan willen maken, want dan kunnen we naar binnen gaan." Alle leerlingen liepen prompt naar achteren om maar niet vooraan te hoeven staan, waardoor het erop neerkwam dat ze als eerste in de rij stond. Geweldig…

De Grote Zaal was overweldigend, hij was groot en sprookjesachtig. Het plafond leek wel verdwenen, want in plaats daarvan fonkelden er duizenden sterren. In de zaal zelf stonden vier lange tafels, waar leerlingen zaten. Boven de tafels zweefden kaarsen. Aan het eind van de zaal was nog een lange tafel, die anders stond, waar de docenten aan zaten, en zo een goed overzicht hadden over de zaal. Professor Segard liep langs de tafels, en stopte tussen de leerlingen en de leraren in. Volop in het zicht dus. Toen viel haar iets op wat haar nog niet was opgevallen. Iets verderop stond een krukje, met daarop een soort tovermuts, maar dan wel een hele oude, met allemaal gerepareerde lapjes om hem bij elkaar te houden. Binnen een paar seconden was de hele zaal ineens stil, omdat de gekke oude hoed begon te bewegen. Ergens ging een scheur of een vouw open, en de hoed begon een gek lied te zingen.

_De indelingsceremonie, waarachtig en waar,_

_Zo begint er weer een nieuw schooljaar._

_Bij het zien van deze hoed zien er toch wat pimpelpaars,_

_Ja, dat zijn nou de eerstejaars._

_Ik ben de Sorteerhoed van deze school, _

_En weet meer over je dan je schoenzool._

_Vergis je niet in wat je ziet,_

_Maar kijk verder en luister bijvoorbeeld naar dit lied,_

_Zet me op, en ik vertel je zoal,_

_Bij welke afdeling jij presteren zal._

_De eerste afdeling is Griffoendor,_

_Waar ze uitblinken om hun uitzonderlijke moed._

_De tweede afdeling is Huffelpuf,_

_Bekend om hun onvoorwaardelijke trouw._

_Of hou je van hersenkraken,_

_En hoor je bij Ravenklauw?_

_Of ben je __één van de sluwe lui__,_

_En hoor je bij Zwadderich?_

_Of… in dit nieuwe jaar,_

_Maar jezelf maar vast klaar,_

_Ben je een uitzondering en hoor je bij die andere groep?_

_Maar dat hoor je wel zodra ik je roep._

_Zet me nou maar op je hoofd,_

_Dan zorg ik ervoor dat ik je van je gedachten roof._

Iedereen was stil na die openbaring. De hoed zou ons indelen in de afdelingen. De stilte werd verbroken door Professor Segard, die naar voren liep, en achter de hoed ging staan. "De leerlingen die ik opnoem komen naar voren, en gaan op de kruk zitten met de Sorteerhoed op hun hoofd." Ze rolde een lijst uit, en noemde de namen op. "Aylenn Mirthe." Haar hart sloeg een slag over. Tenminste, zo voelde het. Waarom moest zij nou weer als eerste?! Blozend liep ze naar voren, ging zenuwachtig op de kruk zitten en zette de Sorteerhoed op. "Ah…, hier heb ik zo lang op gewacht." Zei een stemmetje in haar oor. Ze schrok zich zo kapot dat ze hem bijna weer af wilde zetten. "Ja ja, ik zie het. Dit is het laatste teken. Het is maar goed dat ik ze hiervoor al ingelicht heb." Volgens mij mompelde de hoed maar wat in zichzelf, want ze snapte er helemaal niks van.

"Oh, maak je maar niet druk, je zult er snel genoeg achter komen." Op de één of andere manier had ze het gevoel dat hij haar gedachten kon lezen, en dat vond ze niet zo'n prettig idee. De Sorteerhoed reageerde daar niet op, maar vervolgde zijn eerdere gemompel. "Aha, zeer zelfstandig, en intuïtie. Dat voegt inderdaad wel iets toe. Nou, het moet er maar gewoon een keer van komen." De Sorteerhoed zweeg enkele seconden, seconden waarin ze steeds zenuwachtiger werd, en zei toen, zodat iedereen het kon horen: "Silverhoorn."

Het weinige gefluister dat er in de zaal was geweest verstomde ogenblikkelijk. Iedereen staarde haar aan. Ze voelde zelfs de brandende blikken van de Professoren achter haar. Toen liep er een man naar voren. Hij keek de Grote Zaal rond, en sprak toen. "Beste leerlingen van Zweinstein, vandaag is een dag om te onthouden. De dag dat Zweinstein er een vijfde afdeling bij krijgt!"

De zaal was nu niet meer stil. Nee, iedereen was aan het praten. En zij zat hier vergeten op de kruk met de Sorteerhoed op haar hoofd.

Zuchtend liet ze zich op het bed vallen. De rest van de dag was als in een waas voorbij gegaan. Op de een of andere manier had de man die ook had vertelt dat er een vijfde afdeling bijkwam ergens een tafel vandaan getoverd, en ook nog plek gemaakt om hem neer te zetten. Vervolgens had ze daar helemaal in haar eentje naartoe moeten lopen, en gaan zitten. Erg prettig. Vervolgens had ze zich zo klein en onopvallend mogelijk gemaakt, totdat er nog iemand om werd geroepen die in dezelfde afdeling terecht zou komen. Peppi ging verlegen naast haar zitten. Ze had blond/bruin licht krullend haar, en blauwe ogen. Ze leek haar heel erg aardig, maar Aino, haar tweelingzus, was minder, en ze gingen veel met elkaar om. Later werd Tamara omgeroepen, een meisje dat Jaci heette, en een meisje dat Feerra heette. Er werden 8 jongens bij de afdeling ingedeeld. Eigenlijk 9. Sirius werd er ook bij ingedeeld. Dat was voor sommige toch wel een hele grote verrassing, maar zoals hij keek leek het haar alsof hij het al had verwacht.

Het volgende verrassende ding was de plek waar ze zou slapen. Het was in een huisje aan het meer, met een ondergrondse gang verbinding met het kasteel. Om de een of andere reden was er binnen geen plek voor een afdelingskamer.


	5. De eerste lesdag

H.5

"Tamara! Opstaan!" Ze schudde aan Tamara, die nog diep in slaap was. Het was bijna tijd voor het ontbijt, en ze wilde niet te laat zijn. Langzaam zag ze een slaperig oog open gaan. "Tamara! Als je nu niet opstaat dan ga ik zonder je, hoor!" Tamara knipperde even, en deed haar ogen weer dicht. "Ook goed!" Beledigt liep ze weg. Als Tamara echt niet wilde opstaan was het haar eigen schuld als ze er problemen mee kreeg. Haar oog viel nog even op het andere bed. Ze sliepen met zijn drieën op een kamer, zij, Tamara en Jaci. Jaci lag ook nog in bed. Ze zuchtte, was het nou echt zo moeilijk om op tijd op te staan? "Jaci, het is tijd om op te staan." Zei ze zachtjes. Jaci draaide zich op haar rug, en keek haar aan. Het leek erop alsof het even duurde voordat het tot haar doordrong, want na ongeveer 10 seconden sprong Jaci uit bed en begon zich aan te kleden. "Dank je wel voor het wakker maken." Zei ze. Mirthe knikte. "Graag gedaan hoor, ik heb ook geprobeerd om Tamara wakker te maken, maar ze draait zich net zo snel weer om. Ik wilde net weggaan toen ik zag dat jij ook nog sliep." Antwoordde ze. "Normaal gesproken wordt ik wel op tijd wakker, maar mijn wekker is blijkbaar niet afgegaan…" Antwoordde Jaci. "Wattiszzer aan de hand?" Vroeg een slaperige stem. "Tamara!" Zei ze, ze was toch nog wakker geworden! "Als je nog ontbijt wil, moet je binnen 5 minuten klaarstaan!"

Toen ze door de gang naar de eetzaal toeliepen konden ze van veraf al het gegons van stemmen horen. Het was een drukte van jewelste in de eetzaal, waar iedereen door elkaar heen liep, waar uilen over de tafels heen vlogen en pakketjes lieten vallen en iedereen door elkaar heen praatte. Met z'n drieën liepen ze naar hun afdelingstafel toe, die verreweg het rustigst was. Het ontbijt was net als het avondeten heerlijk en ze keek al uit naar de lunch. Toen iedereen zo goed als klaar was met ontbijten stond Professor Segard op om ze toe te spreken. "Hallo eerstejaars, voor vandaag zal ik jullie het rooster vertellen, maar in de hierop volgende dagen zullen jullie het op het prikbord kunnen vinden. In overleg hebben we besloten dat het vak Verzorging van Fabeldieren beginnend vanaf het eerste jaar zal worden gegeven. Silverhoorn zal eerst Geschiedenis van de Toverkunsten volgen, waarna Kruidenkunde en Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Na de lunch zal ik het verdere programma vertellen. Jullie mogen gaan." Iedereen aan hun tafel stond op om hun spullen te pakken en vervolgens naar de les toe te gaan. Ze glimlachte naar Tamara; ze had nu al zin in de Verzorging van Fabeldieren.

Ze haalde opgelucht adem toen ze het lokaal zag. Zelf had ze een verschrikkelijk slecht richtingsgevoel, maar dat van Tamara en Jaci was niet veel beter. Nadat ze een paar keer in het verkeerde lokaal waren terecht gekomen, hadden ze het eindelijk gevonden. Het lokaal was al redelijk gevuld, achteraan waren nog een aantal lege tafels. De leraar of lerares had waarschijnlijk gezegd dat degenen die binnen kwamen vooraan moesten gaan zitten. Met z'n drieën liepen ze naar achteren en het viel haar op dat er 3 verschillende afdelingen les kregen op hetzelfde moment; ze zaten namelijk gescheiden, ieder in een andere rij. Mirthe streek haar zwarte mantel glad toen ze ging zitten, deed haar zwarte puntmuts af en pakte het dikke boek uit haar tas. Ze hoefde niet eerst te kijken of ze wel het goede boek had gepakt, het was het dikste en zwaarste boek dat ze had moeten kopen. De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunsten. En precies op dat moment begon de leraar, die haar nog niet was opgevallen, te praten. "De Geschiedenis van de Toverkunsten." Hij zweeg. "Dat is het vak dat jullie nu zullen volgen. Jullie allereerste les op Zweinstein." Weer pauzeerde hij even voordat hij doorging. "Ik ben Professor Kist, en ik wens ook op deze manier te worden aangesproken." Pauze, laaange pauze. Het was net alsof hij heel hard moest nadenken over wat hij zou gaan zeggen. Wat hoogstwaarschijnlijk ook het geval was. "Nu zou ik graag hebben dat jullie het boek opensloegen en naar het eerste hoofdstuk bladerden. We beginnen bij het begin van de geschiedenis, toen de toverkunst nog in het begin stadium was, net begonnen te ontwikkelen. Tovenaren uit die tijd waren voor hun beperkte kennis machtig, maar als ze worden vergeleden met bekende tovenaren die pak en beet 40 jaar geleden leefden, waren ze nietig. Zoals de eerste zin van het hoofdstuk zegt…." En Professor Kist bleef maar pareten. Langzaam merkte ze dat haar aandacht verslapte, tot ze helemaal niet meer naar hem luisterde. En dat terwijl ze in het begin nog wel geïnteresseerd was geweest omdat hij een geest was! Maar Professor Kist vertelde het zo saai, en zo langzaam… Anders was het wellicht interessant om te horen dat de spreuken die ze vroeger gebruikte gewoon nog niet ze complex waren als nu, en dus minder sterk. En dat er helemaal nog geen Toverscholen waren, en dat vrouwelijke tovenaren vaak voor heksen werden aangezien, toen de tovenaars nog openlijk in de Dreuzelwereld leefden.

Ze wierp Tamara een veelbetekende blik toe, dit was een les waar ze nog wel een tegen op konden gaan zien. 55 minuten later was ze dolblij dat de les was afgelopen, en rende ze dan ook zowat naar buiten. Terwijl ze zich half achter een nis verschuilde pakte ze haar rooster erbij. Kruidenkunde. Het klonk wel redelijk interessant. Ze wachtte een poos op Tamara en Jaci, maar ze zag ze niet naar buiten komen lopen. Wat betekende dat ze alleen het lokaal moest zien te vinden. Ze haalde diep adem, tilde haar geïmproviseerde keteltas op, en ging op weg naar het lokaal.

Ze stond op het punt om zich wanhopig tegen de muur aan te laten zakken toen ze een bekend gezicht zag. "Sirius!" Ze zag dat hij verbaasd opkeek. "Oh, hoi Mirthe." Hij liep op haar af. "Op zoek naar het goeie lokaal?" Hij keek haar grijnzend aan. Haar blijdschap om een bekend iemand te zien was al een beetje gezakt, en ze knikte. "Welk lokaal zoek je?" Vroeg hij, en hij reikte naar het rooster dat ze in haar hand had. Verbijsterd gaf ze het aan hem. Ze had niet verwacht dat hij haar echt had willen helpen. "Kruidenkunde." Constateerde hij toen hij het rooster had bekeken. Weer knikte ze. "Het ligt hier best ver vandaan, moet ik je uitleggen hoe je er moet komen, of heb je liever dat ik even met je meeloop?" Weer keek ze hem verbaasd aan, en even aarzelde ze. Zou ze zeggen dat ze het wel kon vinden al hij het uitlegde, of… "Zou je willen meelopen dan? Heb je zelf geen les?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, mijn rooster is 1 grote gatenkaas. Ik heb het uur hierna pas les, en anders was ik wel vreselijk te laat, zonder het excuus dat ik het lokaal niet kon vinden." Hij lachte. "Ze hebben de roosters expres zo gemaakt, zodat we genoeg tijd hebben om te leren, alsof iemand ook maar aan leren denkt als de toetsen nog een jaar weg zijn." Ondertussen was hij begonnen te lopen, een totaal andere kant op dan die zij zou hebben gekozen. "Waarom ben je eigenlijk alleen, heeft Tamara je gedumpt?" Weer grijnsde hij. Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Ik weet het eigenlijk niet, ik wilde alleen maar zo snel moegelijk bij de Geschiedenis van Toverkunsten weg zijn, maar toen kon ik haar en Jaci niet meer vinden…" Sirius knikte. "Tamara heeft de eigenschap onvindbaar te zijn, net als je haar nodig hebt. Ze weet zich vooral goed te verbergen als ze moeder moet helpen met koken." Hij lachte. "Ik weet trouwens zeker dat ze het lokaal al lang heeft gevonden, en dat ze vol ongeduld naar je uit aan het kijken is." Hij zweeg even toen hij de buitendeur opendeed. "We zijn er nu bijna. Voor je volgende vak moet je trouwens daar zijn." Hij wees naar een paadje dat naar de rand van het bos kronkelde, het huis van Sirius en Tamara zag ze nu nergens, maar het moest in de buurt zijn. Ze liepen over een grindpad, die uitliep op een aantal witte plantenkassen. "Daar is het, ik neem aan dat je het nu wel kunt vinden?" Ze knikte. "Bedankt voor het wijzen van de weg, ik denk dat ik het anders echt niet had gevonden." "Graag gedaan, als je wilt kan ik je vanavond waarschijnlijk wel een soort plattegrond geven, die heb ik nog van het eerste jaar." Zei Sirius. "Dank je wel." Antwoordde ze, en keek toe toen Sirius zich omdraaide, waarbij zijn zwarte gewaad achter hem aan flapperde. Waarom had hij eigenlijk geen muts op?

Snel liep ze het laatste stukje naar de witte kassen, waar Tamara haar tegemoet rende. "Gelukkig, je hebt het toch gevonden! Er zijn er nog wel meer niet die het niet kunnen vinden." Zei die toen ze bij haar was aangekomen. "Nou, dat vindt ik helemaal niet gek, ik ben blij dat ik Sirius tegenkwam!" Het leek alsof Tamara wat wilde zeggen, maar de Professor riep hen binnen. "Mevrouw Tadess, als U uw vriendin hebt gevonden, wilt u dan weer even binnenkomen." De Professor was deze keer een vrouw, wat ze eigenlijk al had verwacht.

"Welkom iedereen." Begon de Professor. "Ik ben Professor Maroi, en ik geef les in kruidenkunde." Professor Maroi was een kleine vrouw die er ietwat verstrooid uitzag. "Voor vandaag had ik op het programma staan dat ik jullie een rondleiding zou geven. Eventjes mijn bril pakken, hoor. O hemeltje, nu ben ik hem alweer kwijt." Die opmerking zorgde er meteen voor dat verschillende meisjes zachtjes giechelden, maar iedereen begon wel meteen om zich heen te kijken of ze de bril toevallig ergens zagen liggen. En meisje had hem gevonden, en gaf hem meteen aan Professor Maroi. "Hartstikke bedankt liefje." Zei die betuttelend, wat ervoor zorgde dat de jongen die naast het meisje stond in lachen uitbarstte, wat hij gelukkig wel smoorde met zijn hand. Het meisje stootte hem met haar elleboog in zijn zij. "Sinsu!" Zei ze zacht. Waarschijnlijk waren ze broer en zus, want ze hadden dezelfde blonde haarkleur, en dezelfde soort ogen. Professor Maroi ging door met haar les, die snel voorbij was. Aan het eind van de les tolde haar hoofd van de verschillende moeilijke namen van vreselijke en prachtige planten, waarvan ze er zoveel mogelijk van wilde onthouden. Toch zette ze het uit haar hoofd, de les waar ze vandaag erg naar had uitgekeken begon zo. Verzorging van Fabeldieren.


	6. De Bohatl

H.6

"Kom op, Tamara, Jaci, ik wil graag ergens vooraan zitten." Mirthe pakte hen allebei bij hun arm en trok ze mee. "Ik ga niet vooraan zitten hoor, ik bedoel, ze is wel mijn moeder. En trouwens, je kunt niet eens vooraan zitten, want het is niet in een normaal lokaal, maar vooral buiten." Zei Tamara protesterend. "Mij lijkt het wel interessant." Zei Jaci. "Nee! 2 tegen 1, het is niet eerlijk!" Zei Tamara zogenaamd dramatisch. "Kom, als we hierlangs gaan zijn we er sneller."

Met z'n drieën liepen ze van het pad af, en renden over een groene heuvel waar ze uitkeken op het grote bos. En een aparte verzameling huisjes, schuurtjes en weiden. "Tamara! Sarabi staat daar!" Ze wees naar een afgelegen wei, waar een aantal Hippogriefen stonden. "Ehm… ik kan haar eerlijk gezegd niet zien vanaf hier, maar ik geloof je graag." Antwoordde Tamara. "Wie is Sarabi?" Vroeg Jaci, die ook niks zag, en dacht dat het over een meisje ging. "Sarabi heeft me naar Zweinstein gevlogen." Zei Mirthe enthousiast, waardoor Jaci voor nog meer raadsels stond. "Plaag haar niet zo, Mirthe, ze heeft toch geen idee dat je het over een Hippogrief hebt?" Zei Tamara lachend, en ze moest nog harder lachten toen ze het beduusde gezicht van Mirthe zag. "Oh." Zei die alleen, waarop ze alle drie in lachen uitbarsten.

Toen ze bij het hoofdgebouwtje aankwamen hadden ze nog steeds de slappe lach. "Hoi mam." Zei Tamara toen ze haar moeder zag. "Professor Tadess voor jou, mevrouw Tadess." Antwoordde die streng. "Goedemorgen Mirthe, en… Wie is jullie andere vriendin?" Vroeg Harmonia terwijl ze naar Jaci keek. "Jaci Potter, Professor." Antwoordde die. "Ah, natuurlijk! Het is ook al zo lang geleden dat ik jou of Julian heb gezien dat ik je even niet herkende. James vertelde wel dat je zo was gegroeid, maar toch." Zei Harmonia. "Maar daar komen andere leerlingen. Onthoud, Tamara, Professor Tadess." Plakte Harmonia er nog even achteraan voordat ze de andere leerlingen begroette.

Het duurde weer een poosje voordat iedereen aanwezig was, maar lang niet zo lang als dat het bij Kruidenkunde had geduurd. Zoals Tamara al had gezegd was het lokaal niet een standaard lokaal. Ze zaten met zijn allen aan een grote tafel, die niet zo breed en lang was dat je niet met elkaar kon communiceren, maar wel groot genoeg. De tafel stond in het voorste gedeelte van het lokaal, met daarachter een soort laboratorium. Harmonia hield een kort welkomst woordje, en begon toen efficiënt met de les. "Vandaag zal ik beginnen met een paar korte vragen te stellen, waarbij je meteen een paar afdelingspunten mee kunt verdienen als je ze correct, volledig dus, beantwoord." Harmonia wachtte even voordat ze verder ging om te kijken of er iemand tot zover vragen had, en vervolgde toen met de eerste vraag. "Wat houd het vak Verzorging van Fabeldieren in?" Het bleef een poosje stil, en toen stak Tamara haar vinger op. "Ja, juffrouw Tadess?" Zei Harmonia. "Bij het vak Verzorging van Fabeldieren leer je Fabeldieren kennen, hun gedrag, eigenaardigheden, hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn en hoe je jezelf tegen ze kunt beschermen." Antwoordde Tamara. Harmonia zei nog niets, en Tamara vervolgde haar verhaal. "Natuurlijk leer je ook wat ze eten, en dat verschillende Fabeldieren genezende 'delen' hebben. En leer je ze respecteren, vertrouwen, en wordt je vrienden met ze." "En dat is een correct antwoord, juffrouw Tadess, 5 punten voor Silverhoorn." Harmonia keek de klas rond. "Als niemand tot zover vragen heeft, zal ik doorgaan met de volgende vraag… Ja, juffrouw Gniony?" Zei Harmonia toen ze zag dat er toch iemand een vraag had. "Professor, betekend dat, dat we in directe aanraking met gevaarlijke dieren zullen komen?" Harmonia keek geërgerd. "Dat heeft U goed opgemerkt juffrouw Gniony, maar dat zal natuurlijk op een manier zijn dat er bijna geen gevaar voor jullie zal zijn." Mirthe was verbaasd dat iemand er zo'n punt van kon maken, en dan nog wel het meisje dat haar in het eerste opzicht bij kruidenkunde zo aardig had geleken.

"Hoe kun je Fabeldieren herkennen?" Was de tweede vraag van Harmonia. Weer stak niemand zijn hand op. Zelf aarzelde ze, maar stak toen toch haar hand maar op. Harmonia knikte haar toe als teken dat ze mocht vertellen wat ze dacht. "Nou, ik denk dat je Fabeldieren kunt herkennen aan het feit dat je de meesten herkent uit oude mythes of sprookjes, of natuurlijk uit Fabels. En… volgens mij hebben alle Fabeldieren een zuivere witte streep of cirkel in hun aura, die groter is als het dier…. Puurder is?" Ze zweeg, en zag dat Harmonia haar verrast aankeek. "Dank U, juffrouw Aylenn, dat was inderdaad het antwoord dat ik wilde horen." Zei Harmonia, en Mirhte zuchtte opgelucht.

"Naarmate jullie ouder worden, en meer leren zullen jullie meer in jullie antwoord moeten toevoegen, maar dat zullen jullie nog leren. 4 punten voor Silverhoorn." Zei Harmonia, terwijl ze zich met het laatste weer op Mirhte richtte. "Goed, ik had gepland om nog een paar vragen te stellen, maar met het oog op de tijd zal ik maar met het volgende onderdeel beginnen. Als iedereen mij in een rij naar buiten zou willen volgen?" Harmonia stond op van haar stoel, en liep naar de deur. Voor zover Mirthe kon zien, waren ze hier met drie afdelingen tegelijkertijd, Zwadderich, Ravenklauw en Silverhoorn. Vida en Milan waren namelijk ingedeeld in Huffelpuf, en die zag ze hier niet.

"Ik wil dat jullie allemaal een partner zoeken, een krat pakken en dan even wachten tot ik zeg wat de opdracht is." Meteen begon iedereen naar zijn beste vriend of vriendin te lopen, of in elk geval naar iemand die ze al een beetje kenden. Zelf stond ze in tweestrijd, ze had twee vriendinnen, maar ze durfde ook niet zomaar op een onbekend iemand toe te stappen. Gelukkig hoefde ze zelf te kiezen. "Hallo, ik ben Luca, zou jij het samen met mij willen doen? Ik ken eigenlijk nog niemand, dus…" Zei een meisje dat op haar was afgestapt. "Natuurlijk! Ik had zelf ook nog niemand! Zullen we een krat pakken?" Ze zag dat Tamara met Jaci ook een krat pakte. "Ik heet trouwens Mirthe." Zei ze. Ze zag Luca opgelucht kijken, en samen liepen ze naar de kratten toe. De krat had een hele gekke inhoud, er zaten verschillende bakjes in, met daarin verschillende soorten etenswaren. Het varieerde van vlees tot groente en fruit. Samen met Luca ging ze met de krat tussen hen in, in de rij staan. Ze waren op de een af andere manier de laatste, al hadden ze helemaal niet zó lang naar de inhoud gekeken… toch?! "Ik zie dat iedereen een partner heeft gevonden. Je zult de komende lessen dezelfde partner houden. Alleen als er een serieus probleem is zal ik een uitzondering maken." Vertelde Harmonia. "Ik neem aan dat iedereen graag wil weten wat we gaan doen?" Vervolgde ze, en ze keek de rij langs, en zag dat de meesten enthousiast knikten. "Jullie zullen zo meteen met je krat, groepje voor groepje naar binnen gaan, en dan zal ik jullie een Bohatl meegeven, en mag je buiten een plekje zoeken, wel ver uit elkaar, en krijgen jullie een half uur om uit te zoeken wat de Bohatl eet. Nog even een waarschuwing, de Bohatl krijgt niet graag het verkeerde eten aangeboden. Goed, als het eerste groepje mee wil lopen naar binnen?" Harmonia beëindigde haar uitleg en liep naar binnen. Mirthe moest toegeven dat ze wel heel nieuwsgierig was naar het Fabeldier.

Eindelijk waren zij aan de beurt. Ongeduldig liep ze naar binnen, waar ze een riem aangereikt kreeg, waaraan een heel apart dier vast zat. Als je hem van veraf had gezien, had je gedacht dat het een kat was met een laag voorhoofd, maar als je hem beter bekeek, zag je dat hij geen vacht had, helemaal geen haren zelfs. Niet eens snorharen. Hetgeen dat beharing het dichtst naderde was een soort groenachtig mos aan zijn poten. In plaats van de vacht had de Bohatl een soort groen/bruine schubben, en een licht groenachtig motiefje op zijn rug. Hij was ook net iets groter dan een kat. En Mirthe vond hem hoogst interessant. "Zoeken jullie 2 ook maar snel een plaatsje, jullie hebben nog maar 25 minuten." Zei Harmonia tegen hen, en snel liepen ze aan de andere kant de schuur uit. De meest dichtstbijzijnde plaatsen waren in beslag genomen, dus liepen ze een groene heuvel op, en gingen ze op de grond zitten. "Het is een heel merkwaardig wezen." Zei Luca. Mirthe knikte, daar was ze het zeker mee eens. De Bohatl ging liggen, en bestuurde hen even hard als zij hem. Of haar, wat was het eigenlijk? "Luca, wat denk jij dat het is? En jongen of een meisje?" Vroeg ze. "Ik weet het niet." Antwoordde Luca, en ze begon te neuriën. Meteen spitste de Bohatl zijn oren, en keek Luca scherp aan, waarna het opstond en naast haar ging liggen. "Volgens mij houdt hij wel van muziek." Zei Mirthe verrast. "Zal ik het even opschrijven?" Luca knikte alleen en bleef neuriën. "Oké. Als we kijken naar hoe hij eruit ziet, is het dan een vleeseter of een planteneter?" Beiden bekeken ze hem nog eens goed. "Weetje," Zei ze, "Het lijkt net alsof dat groene mos contact heeft met de aarde…" Meteen voelde ze zich dom toen ze het had gezegd, hoe kon het groene mos dat niet eens mos was nou de aarde ingaan?! Luca stopte met neuriën, en de Bohatl leek teleurgesteld. "Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt." Antwoordde Luca. "Het lijkt ook alsof zijn huid, nou ja, schubben, opgloeien in de zon. Het valt niet zo op, maar toch…" En inderdaad, nu ze wist waar ze op moest letten leek het inderdaad alsof het lichtjes opgloeide. Misschien alsof het licht opnam… En toen begon er een lichtje bij haar te branden, en blijkbaar ook bij Luca, want ze keken elkaar op hetzelfde moment aan. "Het mos dient als wortels om mineralen uit de grond te halen…" Zei ze, en Luca vulde haar aan: "En het neemt licht op, voor fotosynthese." En toen zeiden ze beiden tegelijk: "Dus het wil alleen water!" "Zal ik wat water gaan halen bij Har… ik bedoel Professor Tadess?" Zei Mirthe, en ze leegde een bakje om er water in te kunnen doen. Luca knikte. Terwijl ze terug naar het schuurtje rende hoorde ze dat Luca begon te zingen. Ze glimlachte. De andere groepjes waren radeloos, en ze zag dat verschillende Bohatls zich hadden afgewend, en er boos uitzagen. En toen was ze bij de schuur, waar Harmonia voor wachtte. "Harmonia, ik bedoel, Professor Tadess," begon ze. "Ja, Mirthe?" Antwoordde die. "Nou, ik vroeg me af of Luca en ik toevallig ook wat water zouden mogen. Voor onze Bohatl natuurlijk." Ze had het nog niet gevraagd, of ze zag een glimlach verschijnen op het gezicht van Harmonia. "Zeker mogen jullie dat, daar is een kraan." Antwoordde Harmonia, en ze wees naar de zijkant van de schuur. "Dankuwel." Zei Mirthe, en ze rende erheen, vulde het bakje, en rende terug naar Luca die heel tevreden de Bohatl zat te aaien. Luca keek haar even aan, en toen wendde Mirthe haar blik weer op de Bohatl. De Bohatl keek haar ook aan, en ze knikte hem even heel beleefd toe, en keek weer op. De Bohatl knipperde 1 keer langzaam met zijn kattenogen om te laten zien dat hij dat op prijs stelde. Rustig zette ze het bakje water voor hem neer, waar hij opgetogen uit begon te drinken. Zij en Luca keken elkaar triomfantelijk aan. Ze hadden goed gegokt!

Blij liepen ze dan ook terug toen Harmonia niet veel later riep dat iedereen terug moest komen omdat de les bijna was afgelopen. Ze droegen de krat weer tussen hen in, en de Bohatl liep er tevreden onder. Zijn huid glansde, alsof het van zijn humeur afhing hoe het eruit zag. Niet veel later had iedereen zich verzameld, en sloot Harmonia de les af. "Voordat jullie weggaan zou ik graag nog even willen weten of iemand de Bohatl iets heeft gegeven wat hij aannam." En Harmonia keek de kring rond. Weer stak niemand zijn hand op, en Harmonia keek naar Luca en haar alsof ze met haar ogen hun hand omhoog wilde krijgen. En Luca stak haar hand op. "Ja, juffrouw Scamander?" "Wij hebben hem water gegeven, zon, en een mineraalrijke grond." Antwoordde Luca zelfverzekerd. Harmonia keek Luca heel openlijk glimlachend aan, en zei: "En dat is ook het enige wat hij had aangenomen. Goed. Iedereen, kijk eens goed naar de Bohatl van juffrouw Aylenn en Scamander." De kring werd kleiner, en de meesten bekeken hem ook echt. "Professor Tadess, wat horen we precies te zien?!" Zei een meisje dat naast het meisje stond dat eerder een opmerking over gevaar had gemaakt. "Aangezien niet iedereen even observatief is als anderen zal ik zeggen wat het verschil is. Hun Bohatl glanst, zijn huid, maar ook zijn ogen staan helder en zijn wortels zijn helderder groen. Hij is goed gevoed en tevreden." Toen Harmonia uitgesproken was begonnen een aantal mensen te fluisteren en te vergelijken. "Als iedereen zijn Bohatl aan mij mee zou willen geven, dan is het nu tijd voor jullie pauze." Die woorden zorgden voor een stormloop op de schuur, en meteen begon iedereen te praten. Toen zij en Luca eindelijk aan de beurt waren –ze hadden beiden geen zin in de drukte- vroeg ze Harmonia nog even iets. "Hoe heet onze Bohatl eigenlijk?" En Luca voegde toe: "En het is een mannetje toch?" "Ik ben blij dat jullie het vragen," antwoordde Harmonia, "hij heet Vamo, en het is inderdaad een mannetje." "Dank u wel." Zeiden ze tegelijk, en ze liepen achter de rest aan. Tamara had weer eens niet op haar gewacht, en dus liepen ze met z'n tweeën terug.

**Hoi! Als je zover bent gekomen (het is toch alweer hoofdstuk 6) wil ik ook heel graag je mening horen. Gaat het verhaal niet te langzaam? Vind je het saai of precies goed? Elke mening is welkom. (Al is het natuurlijk leuker om te horen dat iemand het leuk vind! :P )**


	7. Chapter 7

Toverdranken was het enige lokaal dat ze makkelijk kon vinden. Zonder de hulp van iemand anders, tenminste. Het lokaal rook muf, en zag er oud uit. Toch had het iets dat haar aantrok. Tamara vond het een ronduit vreselijk lokaal. "Oh Mirthe, dit lokaal is echt vreselijk! Je kan hier niet eens ademhalen! En dan die kast, ik wil echt niet weten wat er allemaal in die potjes zit!" Samen gingen ze aan een tafeltje zitten, ergens in het midden van het lokaal. Opgetogen pakte ze haar ketel en boek vast tevoorschijn. Tamara zag haar glimlachen en keek haar hoofdschuddend aan. "Ik zou bijna denken dat je het niet naar je zin hebt." Zei ze, en ze lachten beiden. Tamara moest eens weten!

Haar goeie stemming verdween echter toen ze de chagrijnig kijkende vrouw zag binnenkomen. De vrouw had blond haar, wat ze strak in een knot had gebonden. Ze had redelijk nette kleren aan. Streng ging ze voor het lokaal staan. "Jij daar achterin, doe je toverstok in je tas en haal er hier geen grapjes mee uit." Ze wees met haar toverstok naar een geschokte jongen die had geprobeerd zijn vriend een spreuk te laten zien. Terwijl hij rood werd borg hij zijn toverstok snel weg. "In mijn les wordt er niet met toverstokken gezwaaid of met ketels gespeeld. Toverdranken is een delicaat vak. Ik verwacht dan ook van iedereen dat ze verantwoordelijk met de spullen om zullen gaan. In geval van laksheid zal ik me genoodzaakt zien om je strafpunten te geven. Duidelijk?" De professor keek het lokaal rond. "Mooi. Mijn naam is Professor Gniony, en ik wens ook zo te worden aangesproken. In deze eerste les…" Op dat moment stootte Tamara haar aan. "Wat een suffe vrouw. Dit vak lijkt me echt helemaal niets." En Tamara draaide zich om, om naar Jaci te kijken, die het net zo vreselijk leek te vinden. Maar dan vooral door degene naast wie ze zat. Het was een magere jongen met een bril, die verwoed in een boek zat te wroeten en zich genoodzaakt zag daarbij te mompelen. Raar… "…dus als jullie het boek nu dan openslaan op bladzijde 10 kunnen jullie gaan beginnen." Nou had ze de uitleg gemist! Hopelijk stond het goed uitgelegd op de bladzijde...

Snel sloeg ze het boek open. 'Instantieus Stralend' was de titel. Typisch. Een beetje onwennig begon ze de ingrediënten bij elkaar te zoeken. De rare namen deden haar soms de afkomst vrezen. Tegen het eind van de les had ze een brouwsel dat er eigenlijk nog wel redelijk goed uit zag. In haar ogen dan tenminste. En al helemaal als ze het vergeleek met dat van Tamara. Dat was groenig gekleurd en pruttelde protesterend. Ook Jaci had er niet veel van gebakken. De rare jongen naast haar leek wel tevreden met zijn brouwsel. Luca, die ergens achteraan zat keek een beetje teleurgesteld. Professor Gniony ging de tafels langs om punten uit te reiken of af te trekken. Ze gaf de jongen 2 punten. Punten die er door Tamara alweer af werden gehaald. De Professor haalde zelfs haar neus erboven op, en zei resoluut: "-2 punten voor Silverhoorn. Erg teleurstellend." Bij haar ketel keek ze echter niet zo afkerend. Ze roeide er zelfs een keertje doorheen en gaf haar daarna; "4 punten voor Silverhoorn." Waarna ze doorliep. Mirthe keek blij, ze had al 8 punten gekregen! "Goed gedaan zeg!" Zei Tamara tegen haar. "Ik heb geen idee wat jij anders hebt gedaan, maar dat van jou ziet er veel beter uit!" Ze lachte. "Kom, laten we weggaan bij dit bedompte hok." Tamara haakte haar arm in die van haar, en ze liepen het lokaal uit. Hun ketel zou schoongemaakt worden. Al zou die van haar nog wel schoon zijn!

Vliegles was best wel eng. Op zich gek, aangezien ze zo van de vlucht op Sarabi had genoten. Ze was blij toen ze haar bezem weer in de kast mocht zetten. Toen ze even had gewacht tot iedereen weg was voordat ze bij de kast kwam, was ook echt iedereen weg. Geen Tamara, geen Jaci en ook geen Luca. Ach ja, misschien waren ze wel vast teruggegaan naar de kamer.

Tot haar verbazing waren ze daar echter niet. Luca vond ze echter in de eetzaal, ze was in een boek aan het lezen. Toen ze naast haar ging zitten zag ze dat het over Fabeldieren ging. De pagina was opengeslagen bij de Bohatl. Met potlood had Luca erbij gezet dat ze van neuriën hielden. "Hoi." Zei Mirthe. "Hallo." Antwoordde Luca. "Staat er nog iets bijzonders in over de Bohatl?" Vroeg ze. Luca schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, niet echt. Ik bedoel, we wisten het belangrijkste al. Zij vertellen alleen nog iets meer over hoe het precies werkt. Het principe blijft natuurlijk hetzelfde." Luca klapte het boek dicht. "Jammer. Ik had eigenlijk op meer gehoopt." "Zullen we zo eens gaan kijken of we anders een plattegrond kunnen vinden? Ik vind het niet zo leuk om telkens te blijven verdwalen… Ik hoopte dat ze het wel zouden hebben in de bibliotheek." Zei Mirthe. Luca knikte. "Dat lijkt mij ook wel een goed idee. Ik weet niet of ik de weg al ken binnen een week, en daarna geldt dat excuus niet meer als we te laat komen, en ik vrees eigenlijk dat ik voor die tijd de weg nog niet weet." Ze lachten allebei. Het kasteel was ook zó groot! "Let's go." Zei ze. Luca bracht haar spullen even naar haar kamer, en ze gingen op weg naar de bibliotheek. Ze kwamen er echter nooit aan. Ze waren allebei te eigenwijs om de weg te vragen, dus waren ze hopeloos verdwaald toen ze Sirius tegenkwamen.

Eigenlijk had zij hem nog niet eens gezien toen hij haar aansprak. "Hoi Mirthe." Zei hij en hij knikte naar Luca. "Oh, hoi Sirius. Dit is Luca. We waren op zoek naar de bibliotheek." Zijn zilveren ogen drongen zoals altijd in haar ogen. Hij keek even kort naar Luca toen ze haar naam noemde, en stelde zichzelf voor, waarna hij haar weer aankeek. "Jullie wáren op zoek naar de bibliotheek? Nu niet meer?" Vroeg hij haar met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Natuurlijk had hij de mogelijkheid dat ze hem wel eens gevonden zouden kunnen hebben niet eens overwogen. Ze stak alleen haar tong naar hem uit. "Ja, we wáren ernaar op zoek. Nu zoeken we de eetzaal." Zei ze. Hij lachte. "En je bent nog wel zo dichtbij je doel! De eetzaal is de andere kant op, ik was er net naar op weg. Jullie kunnen wel meelopen als jullie dat willen." Zei hij plagend, en hij liep door. Ze wist nou eigenlijk niet of ze hem nou aardig moest vinden of niet. Ze keek Luca aan, die knikte, en ze liepen snel achter hem aan.

De weken vlogen voorbij en tot haar verbazing begon ze zo langzamerhand de weg in het kasteel een beetje te kennen. Al was alles wat boven de eerste verdieping lag eigenlijk nog onbekend. Ze hadden de meeste lessen gewoon beneden, in de kelder, of buiten. Eigenlijk kende ze de weg buiten het beste. Een kaart was nergens te verkrijgen, zelfs niet in de bibliotheek, die ze na lang zoeken op een andere dag had gevonden. En Sirius was ook niet meer terug gekomen op zijn kaart.

De vakken vielen haar over het algemeen nog best wel mee. Waarzeggerij, Geschiedenis van de Toverkunsten en Dreuzelkunde daarbuiten houdend. Waarzeggerij sloeg echt nergens op. Al die voortekens die je overal in hoorde te zien waren niks voor haar. Kruidenkunde was wel heel leuk, al waren daar 3 meisjes die ze absoluut niet kon uitstaan. Imelda, Zala en Cheka. Ze waren op zich best knap, maar dat wisten ze, en ze gedroegen zich er ook naar. En ze waren zo verschrikkelijk irritant in de les. Professor Gniony was de moeder van Imelda, iets waar ze de overeenkomst eigenlijk niet zag. Ze had wel respect voor Professor Gniony, in tegenstelling tot haar dochter dus. Ze wist de lessen misschien niet altijd even leuk te maken, maar er werd tenminste niet gerotzooid in haar lessen. En voor haar waren de lessen sowieso wel leuk, omdat de meeste drankjes wel goed lukten.

Verzorging van Fabeldieren was ook 1 van haar favorieten. Helaas had ze het maar 3 keer in de week, en dan allemaal in het begin. Met Luca was dat ook altijd heel gezellig.

Vertwijfeld stopte ze voor een oude deur. Was die altijd al in deze gang geweest? Ze wilde net doorlopen toen ze de stem van Sirius hoorde. "Ik zei toch al dat het niet zo makkelijk was voor mij in het begin! Waarom zou het jou wel in 1 keer lukken!?" Hij klonk geërgerd. "Het is me deze week nog geen enkele keer gelukt man! Zoek maar iemand anders, ik kap ermee!" Klonk de boze stem van iemand anders. De deur vloog open en Mirthe stond oog in oog met een hele lelijke oudere jongen. Hij keek haar kwaad aan en stormde langs haar heen. "Wat moet jij hier!" Snauwde Sirius haar toe toen hij haar zag staan. Geschrokken deed ze een stap achteruit. "Nou, ik …" Begon ze uit te leggen toen hij haar onderbrak. "Sorry, ik had niet zo moeten uitvallen. Het is alleen zo ergerlijk!" Zei Sirius, en hij stond daar letterlijk met zijn handen in het haar. Nog steeds verbijsterd wist ze niet wat ze moest zeggen en toen was het moment al voorbij. Sirius draaide zich om en liep weer terug het lokaal in. Moest ze hem nou volgen?

De keuze werd echter voor haar gemaakt toen Tamara en Jaci vanuit de gang naar haar toe kwamen lopen. "Hé Mirthe!" Riep Tamara, die al naar haar zwaaide. Ze deed de deur dicht en bleef op ze staan wachten. "Hoi Tamara en Jaci. Jullie ook op weg naar de eetzaal?" Vroeg ze toen ze dichtbij genoeg waren. "Ja." Antwoordde Jaci. Wat deed jij daar eigenlijk bij die deur?" "Oh, ik dacht dat ik iets hoorde, maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk omdat het raam openstond." Loog ze. Eigenlijk wist ze niet waarom ze niet gewoon de waarheid vertelde. Ze had niets verkeerds gedaan. "Oké…" Zei Tamara, die blijkbaar vermoedde dat er meer aan de hand was, maar ze vroeg niet verder. "Zullen we dan maar verder lopen naar de eetzaal?" En het onderwerp was van de plank. Tamara was alweer druk bezig met het vertellen over Elan, wie volgens haar toch echt wel een hele leuke jongen was met zijn blauwe ogen…


	8. Chapter 8

**H.7**

"Sorry Professor, zei U nou net dat we moeten gaan kamperen!?" Zei Imelda verontwaardigd. Verstoord keek Mirthe haar aan. Ze had net het leukste nieuws in tijden gehoord! Ze zouden een week lang van school weggaan en dan gaan kamperen op een plek waarvan ze nog niet mochten weten waar. Ze zouden er verschillende Fabeldieren in hun natuurlijke leefomgeving gaan bestuderen en natuurlijk mochten ze een dagje gaan winkelen in een nabij tovenaarsdorp. Wat zou er nou nog leuker kunnen zijn?

Ze keek even naar Luca, die terug lachte. Om de één of andere reden waren Luca, Jaci en Tamara nooit vrienden van elkaar geworden, terwijl zij wel goede vrienden was met beiden. "Ik hoop dat wij in hetzelfde groepje worden ingedeeld, Tamara." Zei een stem van achteren. Silas Stoke. Hij liep al een hele tijd als een hondje achter Tamara aan, terwijl zij hem meerdere keren duidelijk had laten blijken dat ze hem helemaal niets vond. Toch gaf hij het niet op, en Mirthe wist niet zeker of hij nou echt zo dom was, of dat hij toch niets anders te doen had. Wat maar moeilijk te bevatten was aangezien ze zo vlak voor de kerstvakantie nog heel erg veel huiswerk opgegeven kregen. "Sorry Silas," zei Tamara, "maar mijn groepje zit al vol met Jaci en Mirthe." Voor haar was daar de zaak mee afgedaan en ze draaide zich weer om. Haar moeder zat haar al boos aan te kijken.

"Voor degenen die het dus duidelijk niet goed hebben meegekregen zal ik het nog een keertje zeggen. De tweede week na de kerstvakantie gaan we kamperen op een plek die ik jullie niet ga vertellen en ik deel de groepjes in." Zei Professor Tadess. "En smeren jullie hem allemaal maar gauw, want de pauze is al begonnen." Meteen begon iedereen elkaar op te zoeken en te praten.

"Ik haat kamperen." Zei Tamara. Verbaasd keek ze Tamara aan. Dat was nieuw voor haar. Waarom zou ze dat zeggen? Elan was nergens te zien, dus ze moest het wel menen. Maar net voordat ze ernaar kon gaan vragen vroeg Luca haar iets en was het te laat. Ze maakte al aanstalten om naar de eetzaal te lopen toen ze zich bedacht. Honger had ze niet en het was er altijd zo druk. "Ik ben wat vergeten, lopen jullie maar vast." Zei ze en ze draaide zich om zonder op antwoord te wachten. Om de een of andere reden was haar humeur ineens helemaal omgeslagen. Toen ze terug was bij het 'lokaal' keek ze pas om. De anderen waren inderdaad doorgelopen en al uit het zicht verdwenen. Ze zuchtte opgelucht en zette koers naar het meer. Het was best fris en ze rilde, terwijl ze probeerde dieper in haar mantel te kruipen. Waarom zat ze ook alweer niet lekker warm in de eetzaal? Uiteindelijk zat ze hier ook maar te bevriezen aan de rand van het meer. De wind waaide recht in haar gezicht en ze draaide zich maar om, alleen om in het gezicht van Sirius te kijken die haar stilletjes zat uit te lachen.

Geschrokken sprong ze zowat een gat in de lucht, struikelde en was achterover in het water gevallen als Sirius haar niet op tijd had opgevangen. Zijn stille gelach was ondertussen ook niet meer zo stilletjes en hij lachte haar hardop uit. "Wat?" Vroeg ze hem. Hij had haar overeind gezet, maar leek niet op te kunnen houden met lachen. Het ergste was nog wel dat het heel aanstekelijk was en ze helemaal niet mee wilde gaan lachen, maar het bijna niet kon tegenhouden. Maar met haar wisselende stemming had ze het toch ineens wel gehad en vroeg ze het hem nog een keer, met een nauwelijks verhulde irritatie.

"Sorry." Zei Sirius, toen hij zich niet lang daarna weer in de hand had en normaal kon praten. "Maar het was echt heel grappig. Ten eerste liep je straal langs me heen. Zó dat ik me afvroeg of je het niet expres deed. Ik kon het toen natuurlijk niet laten om achter je te gaan zitten en aan je haar te gaan zitten. Had je het echt niet door?" Voegde hij er nog verwonderd aan toen. Verbaasd keek ze hem aan. "Ben ik echt straal langs je heen gelopen?" Vroeg ze. Sirius knikte alleen maar met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Zelf kon ze het eigenlijk nauwelijks geloven. "Hmpf." Bracht ze uiteindelijk uit, en ook bij haar brak een glimlach door. "Je liet me wel echt schrikken."

"Dat was ook de bedoeling." Zei hij serieus. "Heeft Harmonia jullie trouwens al verteld over het kamp?" Ze knikte. Wat wist hij er nou van? "Gelukkig. Tamara zit mij er al de hele tijd mee aan de kop te zeuren. Nu kan ze het er met jou over hebben." Zuchtte hij opgelucht. "Tamara wist het al?" Ze voelde zich een beetje beledigd. Waarom had ze niks gezegd? "Jup. En ze wilde niet dat ik mee zou gaan om jullie te begeleiden met een paar anderen, maar ik kies echt niet voor een weekje school terwijl ik ook buiten kan zijn en jullie uit kan lachen terwijl…" Sirius brak zichzelf af. "Nee, dat mag ik niet zeggen. Ik moet ervandoor. Let je beter op op de terugweg? Wie weet wie je tegenkomt." En terwijl hij dat laatste zij brak die grijns weer door en twinkelden zijn zilveren ogen. En helaas wist ze op dat moment niets grappigs of leuks om hem na te roepen.

"Waar bleef je nou?" Vroeg Tamara haar toen ze het lokaal van Toverdranken inliepen. "Oh, gewoon, buiten." Antwoordde ze. Tamara keek haar onderzoekend aan, maar vroeg niet door; Professor Gniony liep namelijk net het lokaal in. Alle gesprekken vielen altijd meteen stil. Deze keer was geen uitzondering. Allen Tamara was zo dom om te beslissen haar toch nog iets te willen vragen. "Blijf jij in de vakantie eigenlijk op school? Of ga je naar huis?" Het leverde ze een moordende blik van de Professor op, al leek Tamara dat niet te merken, die wachtte nog gewoon op een antwoord. Moest ze nou antwoorden of niet? Maar net toen ze haar mond open deed begon Professor Gniony te praten. "Straks." Fluisterde ze heel zachtjes naar Tamara, die alleen haar schouders maar ophaalde. Zij had het niet erg gevonden om straf te krijgen.

"Ik weet nog niet wat ik ga doen. Mijn ouders hebben niets van zich laten horen, dus ik ga er eigenlijk maar van uit dat ik op school moet blijven." Zei ze zodra ze het lokaal uit waren. Het was niet bepaald een geslaagde les geweest, het drankje was echt heel moeilijk om te maken. "Ik ga wel naar huis." Zei Jaci. "En jij dan Tamara?" Verwachtingsvol keken ze Tamara aan. "Ik ga ook naar huis. Niet naar mijn moeders huis, maar naar die van mijn oom. Dus ik ben niet op school." Antwoordde die. "Gaan jullie allemaal?" Vroeg Mirthe nieuwsgierig. "Nee, alleen Alecto en ik. Sirius en Kiros blijven hier. Die gaan de volgende keer. Kom op, we moeten niet te laat komen voor onze vliegles, tenslotte hebben we het na de vakantie niet meer. Tenzij we in het Zwerkbalteam komen natuurlijk. Zal onze afdeling er ook 1 hebben?" Kletste Tamara vrolijk verder.

"Hoi Mirthe, hoe gaat het met je?" Vroeg een bekende stem achter haar. "Chassidy! Lang niet meer gezien!" Zei ze verrast toen ze het meisje herkende. "Je haar is gegroeid." Merkte ze op. "Haha, klopt. Ik vond jouw lange haar zo mooi dat ik dat van mij ook wilde laten groeien. Het is trouwens echt leuk dat ik één van je begeleiders wordt op het kamp. Je zit samen met nog 2 andere meisjes en 3 jongens in een hut. Sirius was dacht ik hun begeleider." Zei Chassidy terwijl ze naar Mirthe haar les liepen. "Echt? Dus we kamperen niet, maar slapen in hutten?" Chassidy wist duidelijk veel meer dan dat zij wisten. "Wisten jullie dat dan nog niet? Misschien moet ik dan mijn mond maar houden. Ik zie je later wel weer, goed? Doei!" Zei Chassidy, en weg was ze. Mirthe rende het laatste stukje om Tamara en Jaci weer in te halen. De laatste paar vlieglessen. Nee, die zou ze zeker niet gaan missen.


	9. De rode deur

Bedrukt liep ze door de verlaten school. Haar ouders hadden echt niets meer van zich laten horen en Luca was ook naar huis gegaan. Bijna alle leerlingen en ook het grootste gedeelte van de leraren waren weggegaan. Wat moest ze nou in hemelsnaam die hele week doen?! Met haar huiswerk was ze gewoon zo goed als klaar, ze hield niet van achterlopen. Misschien was het handig om de school nu helemaal te ontdekken, maar in je eentje is dat lang niet zo leuk als dat je het met iemand anders doet. Als ze nou maar gewoon in het toverdranken lokaal mocht komen… dan kon ze tenminste een paar moeilijkere dranken proberen te maken. Misschien zelfs wel eentje die wat meer tijd kostte om te maken. Ze had immers gewoon een week de tijd. Meteen was ze enthousiast. Dat ging ze doen! Nu alleen nog een lokaal vinden waar ze het kon en mocht doen. Maar er was vast toch wel ergens een lokaal die leeg stond? Ergens achteraf? En toen had ze een doel voor haar zoektocht door de school.

Het avondeten was nog nooit zo saai geweest. Iedereen die er nog was, zat verspreid over de 5 tafels. Aan haar tafel zaten welgeteld 3 andere mensen. De tweeling, Peppi en Aino en een jongen waarvan ze eigenlijk niet wist wie hij was. Ze had hem zeker wel eerder gezien, maar zijn naam wist ze niet. Het eten was wel net zo lekker als altijd, al was het wel een hele poos geleden dat ze onvrijwillig in haar eentje at. Sinds ze naar Zweinstein was gekomen eigenlijk. Natuurlijk zou ze bij de anderen kunnen gaan zitten, of niet…

Zodra ze klaar was met eten ging ze van tafel. Waarom zou ze niet nu meteen beginnen met zoeken naar een lokaal? Hoe eerder ze er één had gevonden, hoe eerder ze van alles kon oefenen. Vast ook wel een aantal Spreuken en Bezweringen die ze in de klas maar niet voor elkaar kreeg. Ze stapte op de trap, die verschoof naar een andere plek. Die trappen waren vooral de eerste paar weken heel onhandig geweest, toen wist ze de weg nog niet vanaf het nieuwe punt. Nu wist ze het wel. Over het algemeen dan, want waar ze nu weer terecht was gekomen… Ze wist het echt niet. In elk geval kwamen er niet zo vaak mensen hier. Ze nieste door alle stof, maar dit was precies zo'n plek waar ze naar op zoek was. Na nog een keer geniest te hebben liep ze verder de gang in. Zou ze naar links of naar rechts gaan?

De lampen die de gang hoorden te verlichten waren bedekt door een laagje stof, waardoor het licht minimaal was. Ze haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn. "Lumos." Het was een van de eerste spreuken die ze geleerd hadden en hij was heel erg handig. Ze belichtte een schilderij dat aan de wand hing. Zelfs dat was bedekt met stof en ze kon niet goed zien wat er afgebeeld was. Ze haalde haar schouders op en liep de linkergang in. Wat makte het ook uit.

Iets later schrok ze zich rot toen er iets langs haar benen streek. Als ze iemand was die snel gilde had ze zeker gegild. "Zaphira!" Zei ze half opgelucht half boos toen ze de aparte verschijning van haar Kwistel zag. Haar vriendin had abnormaal grote oren en een hele aparte staart, die het meest met die van een leeuw te vergelijken was. Beiden hadden een pluimpje aan het eind zitten. De pootjes van Zaphira waren ook wat groot in verhouding. Ze had een bruinige vacht, met een Jaguar print die er heel lichtjes doorheen scheen. Toen ze Zaphira had gevonden als nog maar een heel jong Kwisteltje had ze gedacht dat het gewoon een kat was. Gelukkig niet, anders was ze vroeger een paar echt heel erg verdwaald geweest. Ze streek Zaphira over haar kop, waarop die even spinde en vervolgens met haar staart geheven voor haar uit liep. Mirthe giechelde. Ach, het kon geen kwaad om haar te volgen. Waarschijnlijk was het zelfs slimmer.

Nadat ze een paar keer was afgeslagen, hoeken om was gelopen en deuren had geopend om vervolgens weer in een andere gang uit te komen stopte Zaphira voor de raarste deur die ze ooit had gezien. Het was namelijk een knalrode ronde deur. Zonder een deurklink. Hoe moest ze die nou in hemelsnaam opendoen?! Vragend keek ze naar Zaphira die haar echter opzettelijk negeerde door haar pootjes te gaan wassen. Waar wonderbaarlijk genoeg geen stof aan leek te zitten. Zelf zat ze er helemaal onder. Met haar rechterhand, haar toverstok overgevend aan haar linkerhand, voelde ze langs de naden van de deur. Die was ook niet zo hoog, dus kon ze makkelijk bij de bovenkant. Nou ja, als ze op haar tenen stond dan. De naad gaf echter niets weg over hoe de deur geopend moest worden. Ze keek haar Kwistel nog een keer aan. Had Zaphira echt geen oplossing voor haar? Maar die staarde alleen maar terug. Met een zucht keek ze weer naar de deur. Waarom had die niet gewoon een klink? Misschien werkte het wel als een kattenluikje, dat ze er gewoon alleen maar tegenaan hoefde te duwen.

Dat je daarvoor scharnieren nodig had kwam niet bij haar op. Ze plaatste haar handen tegen de deur aan, en zette al haar kracht erop. Maar in plaats van dat de deur moeizaam openklapte verdween de deur gewoon volledig, en Mirthe, die ertegenaan had staan duwen tuimelde naar binnen het gat in.


End file.
